guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rajazan's Fervor
Removing the spinal shivers reference. Now that this skills drains energy from the caster on the hit, it's not used any more, and isn't in that build. Skin Are there other swords out there that share this "skin"? --Eudas 14:18, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :Broadsword24.61.65.57 21:45, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, Broadswords. --Bloodraven Ninja 15:21, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::I'm not sure about the undyed comment. I believe broadswords are undyable, someone else confirm? ::::Yep, Broadswords are undyeable. -- Gordon Ecker 23:03, 29 September 2006 (CDT) IW Removed Illusionary Weaponry-based comment. An IW-user would not benefit from the ice-damage, nor would they care about the damage on the weapon at all. :I use IW all the time, and that 20% Enchanting and +5 Energy is godly. Icy The only class that could stand to benefit from the cold damage would be a Necromancer with Spinal Shivers or an W/E or E/W with Conjure Frost... is that notable? :Why is it standing with the unique focus items? -- Allone Regards to IW As opposed to an Icy Sword Hilt, Barbed would be ideal for an IW Mesmer should they use Deadly Riposte. :OR deepwound if you use phantom pain. I think in this case, it depends on the build, and we should link the build to the weapon instead of the other way around (which I have already). I suppose it's fair to note that it could be considered a caster sword like the denravi sword though, as the enchant and energy bonus is quite decent. Silk Weaker 10:59, 7 July 2006 (CDT) dying the item? The tassel on this sword is silver. The normal tassel on a broadsword is a different color, is it not? Is a normal broadsword's tassle dyable, resulting in the same effect? are they dyable at all?--204.112.128.189 20:20, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :I just tested it: Dye has no effect whatsoever on this sword. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:14, 3 August 2006 (CDT) Builds Jyro... If the builds have been vetted, then they can be cited. This is not the first place to have such a reference. If you are making a move to take out build references from the wiki, you might wanna discuss that first. --Karlos 20:54, 24 January 2007 (CST) :As far as I can remember, build references in boss/monster/weapon/anything-outside-the-builds-portal have always been looked down upon by the community. And I remember this because I posted build references on boss and unique weapon articles before and had them removed (by admins - don't remember the name(s) AND high-profile contributors) and told that it doesn't conform with S & F. So, maybe you should be asking the community to discuss it instead of just me... — Jyro X 21:22, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::I am against: ::*Listing builds that use a skill on the skill page, since 1000 builds can be listed under certain skills. ::*Listing a generic boss farming build under all bosses it might apply to. ::I am fine with: ::*Listing a specific boss' farming build under a specific boss and his green. ::*Citing a build as an example of a specific usage for a skill, i.e. citing the GeoTank as an example for combining Stone Striker with Mantra of Earth or the Heavy Nuker build as an example of using Renewal with MS. ::I can't speak for others, especially unspecified others, but this is the policy I am following. If there's conflict, please let me know. --Karlos 06:26, 25 January 2007 (CST) Reference ? This weapon distantly resembles me from the Kuchiki Rukia's zanpakutou, "Sode no Shirayuki", from Bleach Series. (Sode no Shirayuki is "cold" type weapon.) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Rukia_initial_release.jpg --Aozora 12:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Good question, and one I don't have a definite answer to. The sword itself IS a common model in Asia and also used by the monks to train. Although the ribbon itself is usually red. Since the game is Asian based, it's safe to say that they could have just copied it from there. However, we're also looking at the fact that it is ice damage and the ribbon is actually silver, when Rukia's is white. Another thing that strikes me is that this sword was in the game far before it came out in the episodes. (However, since I do not read mangas of any anime that there are episodes for, I can't speak for the manga of Rukia's sword being out after the creation of this sword.) I'd safely assume that it was just coincidence since: The sword is indeed common in Asia. Ice may have just been coincidence. Darkobra Curiously... I find it amusing that the notes say, "Curiously, it's dropped by a necromancer", as if that were quite odd, and then in the very next bullet point it is noted that this item is usually considered to be a "caster weapon". If the latter is true, the former doesn't seem at all curious, it seems quite logical. --68.187.144.197 08:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :: Well look at the necromancer, he wields a staff, drops a sword :::I actually added that note in my newb wikiediting days =P. —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:35, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I don't find it curious at all. I engaged him in melee combat and he pulled out Rajazan's Fervor as his melee weapon. I'd say remove the note. Maxxbrazuca 09:01, 16 August 2008 (UTC)